Vehicle sensors, such as acceleration sensors of an airbag system used for crash recognition, are typically installed in vehicles in the form of a mounting module. This is a special component carrier in which the actual sensor is housed. The component carrier is in turn installed on a mounting surface of the vehicle via fasteners. A screw connection is frequently used as the fastener. In order to allow one-handed installation of the mounting module, the component carrier is typically pre-installed on the mounting wall. Through the pre-fixation, which is typically performed by clipping the sensor into a through-opening of the mounting wall, the installation position of the sensor is secured. This is typically performed with the aid of special pre-installation clips, which are inserted inside the through-opening and anchored via catch elements. The manufacture of such clips, which is typically performed with the aid of the injection molding process, has proven to be relatively complex, inter alia, because of the filigree catch elements.